This program is focused on the identification of novel, orally effective iron chelators for the treatment of iron overload diseases. The study is divided into two segments: the synthesis of desferrioxamine prodrugs and the biological evaluation of these compounds in rat and Cebus monkey models. Preliminary studies in our laboratories have already shown that the concept of desferrioxamine prodrugs is a workable one. We have recently developed a scheme for the high yield synthesis of desferrioxamine and derivatives which will facilitate access to the projected prodrugs required in the study. We will employ a non iron overloaded, bile duct cannulated rat model for the preliminary evaluation of new compounds. Chelators which appear promising in these studies will be further evaluated in an iron overloaded Cebus monkey model. Both animal models are currently in active use in our laboratories.